The 100th annual Hunger Games: 4th Quarter Quell
by MegaNub.54
Summary: 25 years after the uprising took President Snow and his Peacekeepers down, and a new president was voted for, President Paylor was assinated. Without vote, Snow's granddaughter Mariana Snow has taken presidency. In revenge for her grandfathers death, she has rebooted the Hunger Games. Another 25 years have passed and it is now the 100th annual Hunger Games and 4th Quarter Quell.
1. Chapter 1

100th Annual Hunger Games: 4th Quarter Quell

Part 1

"50 Years"

Chapter 1

As Mav, Kol, Mykal, our father, and I wait for President Snow to announce this year's extra twist in the games, for the first Quarter Quell in 50 years, since the uprising took the Capitol down, we eat eggs and hash browns around our ugly old oval shaped table our grandfather made years ago before he passed away, my father only keeps the wobbly old thing because it's the only reminder of him he has. We hear the Capitol anthem, and we know it's almost time for the announcement, we stop eating and go into the living room gathering around the TV. The President steps up to the podium and begins, I don't pay attention at first cause of my brothers arguing over a chair closer to the TV, starting to get loud and annoying my father and I start to get aggravated.

"Sit your asses down and listen to the announcement!" my father yells to my brothers.

"But dad! I was sitting here first" Kol argues.

"No, he wasn't! He's lying!" Mykal yells.

"I don't care who sat there first, shut up or get out of the room!"

Finally they stop their rambling and my father and I can listen, just in time to.

"Ladies and gentlemen we now honor the 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games. It was written within the charter of the games, that every 25 years there will be a Quarter Quell, in pledge for each new generation in memory for those who died in the uprisings against the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell will and always have special significance. Although there has been a 25 year delay in the games, we still consider this the 100th year of the first defeat of the rebellion. We now celebrate the 4th Quarter Quell." She awaits for a young girl in a beautiful white dress to hand her a fancy box with the number 100 on it, she opens it and begins to read. "As a severe reminder to the districts, that many innocent Capitol citizens have lost their lives to the rebels, no matter the age they were. The elderly, young men and women. Children. On this, the 4th Quarter Quell games, there will be two male and female tributes, and also any District citizen that are above 12 years of age, are eligible for the reaping." She pauses, and gives a brief smirk to the audience and says her final words. "Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be ever in your favor."

I think for moment. I thought all the plans for future and past games were burned and destroyed after the second uprising succeeded. The new head gamemaker must have written more, or some could have been saved some how. But nevermind that, my whole family is in danger of being reaped. Except my sisters, they're not even close to being 12 years old. My sister Bekk is only 8, Jannaya is 5, and Carissa 2. I look over at my dad and there is fear in his eyes, I also see a familiar face standing behind him in the door way. I'm the only one who notices she's here.

"Oh my god." My father says in shock. "How can this be… any of us can be reaped this year boys."

"It's a good thing I've been keeping myself in good shape, I actually have a chance at winning other then you scrawny little sack of bones" Mav says determined.

"Shut up Mav! You're not making things any better, what if one of your brothers actually get reaped, or your mother and I? Huh?"

"Like you'd actually care if one of us are reaped, Daryn. You only care about yourself. The only reason you still have the kids is because you need them to work for you." says my mother

"The hell are you doing here? There is a door and a lock for a reason."

"Oh please, I've been here since the announcement started, you wouldn't even notice I took the girls for the week if you tried. Where are the girls anyways?"

"They're in their room doing whatever they do, take them for the week for all I care. They're no good for work yet anyways."

"Whatever. And stop scaring the boys! None of them are going to be reaped... Oh right, I'm also taking Nass, I need him for something, c'mon lets go. Bekk! Jannaya! Carissa! Let's go!"

The girls run through, and my mother frowns at them.

"Where are your things? I thought I asked you girls to get ready yesterday on our walk?"

"Momma, we brought some of our stuff last week, remember?" says Bekk

Her eyes widen as she remembers. "Oh right! My bad girls. Well let's head out then."

"Hey!... Carletta, remember to bring more venison chops next week! I'm running low."

The corners of her mouth drop, and she frowns at him

"Why do I even bother?" She says as she shakes her head.

"Because I'm the one feeding your children when you can't!" he snaps

"I'm the one feeding you! When you can't!" she snaps back, as she walks out of the house.

As we leave my Father's house, my sisters run ahead of us and play as mother and I walk through the trails towards our other house. I turn to my mother and she looks down. I wonder if she's worried about one or more of her children being reaped, just like any other parent would. But right now, all I'm thinking is that I finally get to stay with my mother this week, I'm tired of being insulted. Beat. Mocked. By my own father. I don't see how my brothers stand it. He acts as if he cares about us when other people come around, even around my mother, when she is already aware of what he does, she doesn't stand up to him much, cause she fears he will do the same to her, I just know it. We approach my mother's home. She stops and grabs me by my shoulder tightly.

"I'm sorry." She says with a tear in her eye "I know what you're going through by your father, I want to help you and your brothers… its jus… I."

"You're afraid of him too, I know. That's why you left us with him isn't it? I don't want to talk about it mom. Let's just keep walking." I say, as I keep walking without looking back at her.

We approach the door and walk in the house, I go into the room I stay in whenever I come here. It reeks of mold and sweat. I have no clue why, I have never stayed here for a while. My brothers usually come instead of me. I ignore the smell and lay down on the bed, it's almost night fall, but I'm tired already, so I decide to go to sleep early. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple days have passed since Snow's announcement, and it's not till tomorrow until the public reaping. I'm back by my father's house. I lay here thinking about whose name is going to be on that slip of paper, I hope its Jorge Mason's name, I can't stand him at all. He thinks just because he's related to one of the surviving victors from the second uprising, he's royalty, and that he is above everybody in District 7, in District 1 and 2 he would be treated like he treats a majority of people here, like garbage. Johanna Mason maybe old, like in her early 70's old, or maybe late 60's, nobody is aware of what age she is, but even he gets nervous around her, she is one of the most feared people in District 7, nobody wants an axe in their face, so they stay clear of her.  
I pull the blankets over my head that keep the sunlight from blinding me off, and I turn over to the clock, and it's almost 1:00 in the afternoon… I didn't realize it was so late, usually I'm up at 9:00am chopping wood to sell to the lumber mill, or go out of the District fences and hunt with my uncle Jairr. Since this president Snow isn't as strict as the other one, District citizens are able to get a license to go outside the fences, the catch is, the mayor of the District has to approve of you, and you have to be above the age of 15, you also cannot be outside the fences for more than five hours and if you are, a Capitol hover craft will be sent to look for you and you will either pay a 700$ fine or serve jail time in a Capitol prison for a couple of months. It's either that or I have to go babysitting my sisters while my father goes out and "works" on weekends, other than that, I go to school just to learn nothing.  
"Nass! Where the hell are you?!" my father yells from upstairs, he already sounds out of himself.  
I turn over facing away from my room door and pretend to sleep. I hear him stomping down the stairs, halfways down it sounds like he stumbles and rolls the rest of the way down. I'm about to go check on him to see if he is okay then he suddenly stumbles in through the door and almost makes a face plant on my floor.

"Hey! Wake up boy!" he says as he rips the blankets from my body and punches the mattress.  
I turn over and look at him. His dark hair looks greasy, the whites of his dark brown eyes are bloodshot and it looks like he hasn't shaved yet, he must have started drinking early this morning. Pathetic.

"I'm trying to sleep…" I try to convincingly say as if I just woke up.

"I didn't ask if you were! Now get up stairs and watch your sisters, I'm going out for work now." He lies.

"Dad, I know you're not going to work, you don't need to lie…"

"I'm not lying boy! Just do as I tell you" he raises his voice.

"Okay, okay I will calm down." I argue

"What did you say boy?"

"I said calm down."

He smacks me on the side of the face with the back of his hand, and I fall to the floor, he's so drunk he falls to the floor as well. I'm okay but I don't know about him, it seems he just knocked himself out. I got to the washroom beside my room and look in the mirror, unlike my father I have green eyes like my mother, but I have his dark hair. My brothers Mykal and Kol have the same features, but Mav has my mother's light brown hair, and my father's dark brown eyes. My sisters on the other had are different, their eyes are a mixture of green, and light brown, and their hair is dark brown but they all look like my mother. I grab a dry cloth and soak it under cold water, I wipe my face with it and realize there is a bit of blood on it, I take another look in the mirror and notice I have a cut on the left side of my forehead where I banged it on the floor. This isn't going to look good if I get reaped and go to the Capitol, they'll think I'm some sort of savage who just wants to kill people left and right. But then again, I'm just over exaggerating and with this cut, people will think I'm a fighter. I am good with an axe, I've been using axes since I was 9 years old, when my father actually cared about me he taught me to throw an axe and use it in combat like how his father taught him, he wanted me to be prepared in case I was ever reaped. My uncle Jairr taught me to use a bow since I was 13, since he is one of the District hunters, he is pretty experienced with a bow. My father, mother, my three brothers, and three sisters, and my uncle Jairr are pretty much my only family in District 7. Ever since President Snow gave the citizens of Panem the privilege to move to another District or even the Capitol about fifteen years ago, our family has spread across the country, the thing about moving out of your District is that you have to pay a fee to the District you want to move to, it depends on what District you are moving to, you pay more if it's a wealthier District. My grandmother moved to District 4 because she loved the seafood there, and she wasn't very interested in the lumber industry. My mother told me she had a son name Eaton before she met my father, and he moved to District 12 to mine coal, although District 12 isn't a very wealthy place and the population is small, the Capitol pays a lot of money to any willing citizen to mine coal for them, she told me he is only a couple years older the Mav, so that makes him about 22 years old. I force myself to forget thoughts of moving from District 7 and try to pick my dad up so I could bring him to his room on the third floor, but he is too heavy.

"Mav! I need help…" I yell upstairs, I get no response "Mykal! Help me!" again, no response. "Kol! Are you there!?"

"What do you want!?" he yells back at me

"Dad knocked himself out, come down here and help me carry his carcass to his room!"

"Why can't you!?"

"Why do you have to be so lazy all the time?! You do nothing but complain!"

"Fine! Just shut up now! I'll help"

He comes down, and just stares for a couple seconds then takes hold of one of his arms, it takes us awhile to get him to his room but we manage to do it.

"I'm going by moms now, I don't want to be here tomorrow. Are coming or not?"

"Yea, sure" he says

We pack our things and leave my father's house, it is 20 after 3 when we leave. We take the long way and walk in silence. It takes us about an hour to get there, and when we do get there the door is locked and nobody is home.

"Damn it, what are we going to do to pass time? I'm not going to walk all the way to dad's house."

"I don't know, let's just wait for a while."

"Doesn't seem like we have a choice…" I say annoyed

We just sit here for at least a half an hour, then it hits me. Anxiety. I have no clue where or why it came, my heart was pounding and I started to feel nauseous, my legs are numb I start breathing heavily. It's the reaping tomorrow, I don't know why, but I felt fine about until now. My palms are sweating so much I have to wipe my sweat on my pants every 10 seconds, I feel fatigue and my hands are shaky. The only thought in my mind is about the reaping. I can't tell if I'm afraid to be reaped or not. I see a figure walking in the trail and it helps calm me down, because I know it's my mother.

"Where were you?" Kol asks

"I went to pick up more venison chops from your uncle Jairr and then I had to go pick up groceries and supplies in town. How long have you boys been here?"

"An hour or two" I say

"Oh my, you boys must be hungry and exhausted, let's make you boys something to eat."

"It's about time" says Kol

We go into the house and she starts preparing our dinner. It take about another hour for her to finish. We eat venison steaks with rice.  
After I finish dinner and lie down to rest, but it's no use, all I can think of is the reaping tomorrow, and the anxiety comes back. So I just lay here in this spot till morning.

I get up and see there is folded clothes on the floor outside my bedroom door, it must be the nice clothes my mother wants me to wear to the reaping today.  
I take a shower for fifteen minutes then put the clothes on. I see my brother wearing a white dress shirt and brown dress pants, I wear a white t-shirt with a collar, and black pants. I look ridiculous and I hate having to dress up like this every year for nothing. I got to the washroom door where a 5ft mirror hangs on it, I stare at myself in disgrace. I want to rip these clothes of, I'd rather go to the reaping naked, but I promised my mother I would look nice. Just an hour till reaping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kol, my mother and I have made ourselves comfortable in the living room, we sit here in silence waiting for the horn to go, indicating that all the District citizens must make their way to the Justice Building for the reaping.  
"So how have you boy been?" my mother says to break the silence  
"I've been better." Kol replies  
"Oh, really now? How so?" she asks him  
"Well, I didn't have to sit here worrying about getting reaped, I've been up all , I couldn't sleep last night."  
"Well, maybe after the reaping is over you'll feel a whole lot better." She tells him trying to make him feel better  
"That's if I'm not reaped and sent to the Capitol to die."  
"Kol… you shouldn't say things li-"  
The horn cuts her off, and my eyes widen, my heart starts pounding, it gets harder to breath, and my hands start to sweat a lot again.  
"It's time to go." My mother says, her voice sounds shaky.

We approach the Justice building and we look out for my other brothers and father, if they're not here they'll be locked up in prison. I make my way to a tent with a table underneath it, there are two District police taking a little blood from people to identify them. There are eight tents, the stations we have to go to that have our age, the first tent is 12-14, the second one is 15-17, then 18-20, 21-30, 31-40, 41-50, 51-60, and the last one is people above 60. Of course I go to the tent that has 15-17 because I am 16, Kol is 13 so he goes to the first tent, and my mother goes to the tent with 31-40. I'm at the front of the line now, and the man asks me to give him my hand but I hesitate, I stick out my hand and he then pricks my finger with some sort of device, at the other end of the device is a small screen, it displays my name and age "Nass Andrews, 16 years old.", he then opens a book and searches for my name, he finds it with a blank space underneath it and puts my blood on it to confirm my attendance. I walk towards the Justice building and a Peacekeeper from the Capitol comes up to me.  
"What is your age young man?" she asks  
"I-I'm 16" I answer  
"follow me" she orders

I follow her and she leads me to a section of the square where my age group is.  
"What is your last name boy?"  
"Andrews" I answer.  
"Alright, stand over here and don't move until the reaping is over, that is of course unless your name is called." She tells me.  
I go to where she directs me, between a boy and girl, I'm curious why she asked for my last name, usually I just stand where ever my age group is. I turn over to the boy and ask "did she ask for your last too?"  
"Yea, it's a new thing they do, to make it easier to find the new tribute if they decide to just stand there senseless."  
"Ah, I see… so what's your last name?"  
"Allain." He responds.  
"Well, Allain… if none of us get reaped maybe we can be friends." I tell him.  
He acknowledges what I say, then we stand in silence, and wait for the reaping to begin.  
It's not for another ten minutes until District 7's escort walks out of the Justice Building and on to the stage. Just like every year, she's dressed oddly, but not as odd as the rest of the people in the Capitol. She wears white lipstick that shine gold in the light, and a white dress that goes halfway down her thighs, and gradients gold towards the bottom, and it also has these little diamonds along the edges of her sleeves and bottom of it, and her eyebrows seem to be dyed gold, and so as her eyelashes, her hair goes down her whole back, and is pure white, her shoes are unexplainable, all I can say is she can murder someone with that gold sharp spike looking thing sticking out of it.  
"Why, hello District 7! Now why is everyone so glum, you all should be happy that four of you will have a chance to bring glory to your District! Now how about I stop wasting your time and let's get this reaping over with so you all can get back to your wood chopping." Says Selenia Septim and starts cackling so loud into the microphone it hurts my ears.  
How arrogant. I shouldn't be surprised since she comes from the Capitol and everyone in the Capitol is arrogant towards the people in the Districts.  
"Since this year's Hunger Games will be a change, I will make a change, Men first." She then prances on her toes towards the gigantic glass ball and sticks her hand deep inside it and grabs to much slips and throws all but two back into the ball.  
"Oh my, we need a drum roll to make things a little more exciting, okay… now… let me just take this tape off …" she struggles with the tape and I could tell people around me are getting impatient.  
"Okay! The two male tributes for this year's Hunger Games are Roki Finnley and… WHOOP!" she drops the second slip.  
"Come on already!" someone yells from the crowd.  
"Well I never… I didn't realize how rude and impatient you people are, if I would've known I would have volunteered to be an escort for another District!"  
"Can you just read the slip already!?" a woman yells in the back  
"Okay, okay… the second male Tribute is Nass Andrews."  
My heart feels like it has just stopped, I feel like throwing up, and my vision starts to fade slowly. I'm about to step forward until some yells from a couple rows behind me. "I volunteer as tribute!" his voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite pin point on whose own it is. "In place of Roki!"  
Damn it. I was hoping he volunteered for me, but it would make more sense since Roki is only a 12 year old boy.  
Two Peacekeepers come to towards me and each of them take hold of my arms and escort me to the stage. I walk up the stairs and when I get to the top of the stairs I stop and just stand. I look around for my family and I only see my brother Kol, his eyes are widened and his jaw has dropped.  
Jorge walks up the stage and he looks stoked for some odd reason, why would he volunteer anyways.  
"So tell me boy? Why have you volunteered? Do you know the boy?" asks Selenia  
"No, but unlike the rest of these people, I actually do want to bring glory to my District, and I helped a kid out, so I have just done my good deed for the day." He answers.  
"now that, that's over with, time for the ladies." She walks over to the glass ball, and grabs two slips on the very top of the pile and walks back to the microphone and opens the slips  
"the two female tributes are Acacia Woodbury, and Seanne Lincourt." 


End file.
